How To Save A Life
by TheeWiccaChick
Summary: Ryou is trying to set his and Bakura's lives on track, even if their's a few select people who don't want that to happen. Yaoi, Strong Lanuage, Mature Content/ Themes, Main pairing R/B and M/YM with side pairings of Y/YY, A/H, and J/S.
1. How To Save A Life

_ Alright now this is my first story so please go easy on me. I really wanted to play around with this pairing and see just what I could do with it. I know that almost everything to be done has been done so I don't have much to call my own in this, but I can say that this is all 100% my idea and wrighting. So I do hope that you enjoy._

_ *There will be some mild yaoi in this chapter and some fluff. This warning will increase as acording to the chapter. But I will not fully warn you when a yaoi or lemony scene is coming up in the direct story (Because I think it ruins the seriousness of the story). If you don't enjoy any of that I don't know why you would even be looking in this catagory._

_ **Another warning would have to be that Bakura is quite out of character, he is very sweet and caring to Ryou. Not that I'm saying that he didn't really care before. But in my story he is sweeter and more gentil to Ryou._

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other bran named product in this story. I get no money from this story, just the satifaction of the reviews. So please review after reading!_

_ Please do enjoy my story I have worked so hard to put together for you guys!_

The cold prickling sensation of the Shadow Realm worked it's way up my legs. Slowly numbing them as I walked through the shifting shadows. But none of that mattered anymore, nothing mattered mattered anymore because Bakura is planing on leaving today. He said he had only caused me pain and I would be better off without him. He is only half correct, with him I am in pain. But it's that deep sharp pain in your chest, that sits just below your heart. The pain of heartbreak.

The Ring around my neck glowed brightly in the dismal Shadow Realm. The sharp golden points pointing straight forward, leading me to Bakura. I had walked for what seemed like hours; maybe it was just a few minutes, until the points lost their glow and flopped back down against my chest. The area the Ring had lead me to was just like any other part of the Shadow Realm, and there was no Bakura.

"Bakura, " there was no answer, slightly paniced I called again. "Bakura, where are you?" There was no answer again, a sickly feeling had settled in the pit of my stomach churning with anxiety.

"Yes hikari, I am here." Bakura's low barratone rangout as the shadows shifted, opening to let the white haired thief through. He looked upset; not for what I was here for, but me being here in general.

"Ryou, why are you in the Shadow Realm? This is no place for a hikari such as yourself to be. Please go back into your body." I shook my head. No, I will not let him do this to me; I need him now more than ever.

"No, I will not leave you, not when I know what will happen once I do. I won't let you leave me after you had promised me so much. Please don't leave me!" Tears gathered in the corners of my eyes as I pleaded. I closed my eyes as I felt tears travel down my cheeks and over my chin.

I fealt tender strong arms, wrap themselves around me as I silently weeped. I collaped to the ground as Bakura continued to hold me

"Please do not cry hikari dear, it is for the best. You may not see it now, but I am leaving you for your own good. I have done you so much wrong and the only way I know how to make it up to you is to leave. Please do not cry, I must do this. I gave up my quest for revenge for you, I have defeated Zorc to keep you safe, and now I am leaving for you. Crying will never make up for all the wrongs I have done, because if it did; every wrong doing I have committed would be paid back in full. Please hikari, see this from my point of view."

I wiped the tears out of my eyes slowly as he tried to explain why he was leaving me. No, he was wrong. Things won't be better after he is gone because there is no life after Bakura is gone.

"No, " I said quitely as I finished riding myself of the remaining tears.

"No, you wouldn't be fixing anything with you leaving. I need you to much to let you go. I don't think you understand just how much I need you. I have already forgiven you for all that you have done. I forgave you from the very start. I honestly have to thank you for all that you've done. You were there when nobody else was. You chased away Yugi; which was actually a good thing because they really didn't care for me. You've been my safe place, and I will always be thankful for that. So please, don't leave me." I pleaded with my heart and soul, he just can't do this to me.

"Alright Ryou, you have given me some very plausable reasons; but I am still not convinced. I want you to tell me why I should not fade away into these shadows right here right now."

Silent tears streamed down my face as I listened to him. Now was the time to tell him the truth, why I want him to stay forever. Why I don't want him to fade away into the shadows forever.

"Because I ... because... I love you. I always have and I always will. Even if you decide to leave me forever, I will still love you until the end. I want to spend my life with you forever. I want us to be happy with each other. I want to be yours forever, and I hope that is a good enough reason for you."

I looked up to find Bakura looking down at me with clear and loving eyes.

"A beautiful reason, love."

He kissed away my tears, whispering sweet words and calming 'hushes'. Slowly rocking me as I sat on his lap and with arms wraped around his neck. I don't know how long we sat there, basking in each others presence. But Bakura broke the silence with his next thought.

"What about a body for me, love? I would really like to be in the physical world with you. A relationship in the Shadow Realm is not a healthy relationship."

"A r-re-relationship?"

"Yes hikari dear, a relationship, and I hope that we can have a meaningful relationship."

"Bakura?"

"Yes beautiful?" I blushed lightly at that.

"I love you so much." I kissed him lightly on the the cheek, a blush staining my cheeks. He smiled slightly at this.

"I love you too, love" he caught my lips in a slow and smooth kiss.

He ran his tounge lightly against my bottom lip, asking wordlessly to open my mouth. I slowly opened my mouth; lifting my tounge to meet his in the middle, where they danced lightly together. I wraped my arms tighly around his neck, smashing our lips together. His hands slowly traveled down my sides and stoped at my hips, lightly squeezing my hips in a silent message.

I pulled away panting and whispered a "huh?" He took my other leg and pulled it onto the other side of his lap so I was stratling his lap. We quickly resumed our kiss. Lips smashing and tounges crashing and twisting together. I lightly rocked my hips back and forth, creating this amazing sensation that rocketed through my body. I could tell Bakura was feeling the same thing I was from the low groan that he gave at every brush of our hips.

I wound my fingers tighly in his wild silver locks. He groaned again as I lightly tuged on his hair. We broke apart for air again, as he grabbed my hips and moved my hips faster. I mewled loudly in the back of my throat as he ground his hips up into mine as he attacked my bruised lips again. I had to stop this wonderful feeling before it got out of hand.

"Stop... s-stop... we can't... we can't do this here. I want to continue as much as you do, but I don't want to do it in the Shadow Realm. I want to wait until you have your own body, and we can do this in our house."

"Hnn, 'our house' I like the sound of that. That is alright hikari dear, I can wait for when your ready. Trust me, " he ground his hips into mine once more. I just noticed the very prominant bulge in his jeans, and mine. "I will be ready."

We gave each other another chaste kiss on the lips and then...

...everything went white.

_ I really do hope you liked my first chapter of this story, and if I get some positive reviews I might wright more chapters than planed. I'm going to try to do one story at a time but you know those damn plot bunnies! Please rate, review or private message me anything you want for later chapters. I can't garuntee that everything will be included but I will try my best. Thank you for reading and come back soon._

_ ~TheeWiccaChick_


	2. Raising the Dead

_ Well here we are the second chapter and we have already had some character development, a plot set up, and some hot smexy yaoi. I think we're doing pretty good for only being at our second chapter. Well lets get on with the show!_

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else that may be mentioned._

_ * There will be some hevily implied yaoi, swearing, suggestive themes, and mentions of hot and smexy yaoi. Anything I have failed to warn you about, oh well._

_ ** There will be another paring introduced here, but I'm not going to tell you which._

"So what your saying Ryou, is that your yami wants a body like my yami?" The blond egyptian plainly summerized as he stired the creamer into his coffee. I nodded dumbly at his calm face, he seemed to be taking this well.

Bakura and Malik use to be great friends until Battle City, I don't know much but from what I can tell; one of them turned on the other. Me and Malik became fast friends after he and Bakura mellowed out.

"Yes, I want Bakura to have a body. After he decided to stay, we have been planning a new begining for us and it would be so much easier if he had a body."

"Planing a new begining? You mean hes decided to start staying with you, I thought he might want to leave after he got his new body."

"Bakura doesn't have a very good reputation does he? He's not always heartless, he treats me very well and he repsects me." Malik scoffed lighty as he took a large gulp of his cooling coffee.

"Then your lucky, my yami probably doesn't care much for me. He just likes to use my body when he pleases, and he doesn't even look me in the eyes after he's done. He gets up and he walks right out, doesn't even spare me a second glance. It's like he's disgusted with me and his actions. Do you want to know how the average afternoon in my 'humble' household goes?" I nodded slightly curious at what Marik may be doing.

~~~~~**Flaskback**~~~~~

** I had finally finished mine and Marik's chores for the day. I know it's pointless to even try to impress him but what can I do, I have nothing left to do. I guess I take care of everything for him now: his chores, his cooking, his body. I wish he could do something for me, but I'll never get the nerve to ask him.**

** The slamming of the front doors was herd from my bed room, shity day. I know I'm in for it because when Marik has a shity day, mine automatically gets shity. **

** "Malik, get your firm ass down here right now!" **

** Shit! I bounded down the steep stairs and skidded to a halt at the furious yami standing before me. He looked pissed, but his usual pissy mood. I sighed knowing that it wouldn't be to painful tonight, I could still do mine and his chores again in the morning, with little difficulty. **

** "Yes, Marik-sama?"**

** "Up-stairs now! I want you on your bed and I want you fully presented. No if, ands, or buts; you hear me?" **

** I saw little to no emotion in his eyes as he told me to do so. He never did have any warmth in his eyes, just cold and unforgiving eyes. He probably didn't even notice the clean living room and kitchen. He never does, just comes home fucks me then leaves me to do something else. Doesn't even have the decency to do it in his own room. Does he notice I cry when he leaves I doubt he does; he never does.**

~~~~~**End of Flashback**~~~~~

The haze covering Malik's eyes slowly faded away as he looked me straight in the eyes. He looked so sad and broken, like if a strong wind blew past him; he would shatter into a million tiny pieces. He needed the love he wasn't getting at home so much, I felt so bad for him.

"Do you know what he does to me after that Ryou, after he tells me to go into my room?" I slowly nodded my head no.

"He fucks me, he fucks me with no shame or care. I lay there and take every bit of it, every grunt, thrust and moan. And when he leaves me I lay there and cry my heart out, not for what he did to me. No, I cry because no matter how much I wish. I can never get him to look me in the eyes and make love to me. Some times I bleed, when he's had a really bad day. He'll forget to use the lube, and I forgive him because I'm sure it was just an accident. Do you know how it feels to live in denial? How shity it is to know he doesn't care but your mind is still making up excuses for him? It fucking sucks but I just can't help myself!" I was so shocked, I knew his home life was bad but not that bad.

"Malik, why don't you just leave, you obviously don't need him to survive. You don't have to put up with that, he doesn't appreciate you." Malik shook his head viciously.

"No Ryou, I can't leave him! I do need him, he's all I have left. Whether he knows it or not. I need him so much, he's the only thing I'm living for anymore. Isis and Odion left me after Marik got his new body because they didn't trust him, they disowned me when I said I wasn't coming with them. Hes... he's my whole world, my everything, I could never leave him."

"So why don't you tell him everything you just told me." He looked at me with tearful and despreate eyes, briming with tiredness and sick devotion.

"I can't do that either, I may not leave him; but I don't doubt that he would leave me. Ryou he doesn't look me in the eyes during sex, he won't stand there as I profess my undying love and devotion to him. I just want the emotional roller coaster to stop, I want off of this sickening ride and get back to solid ground." This poor man, he's so alone and scared and he can't help himself. I have to help him but how?

"Malik, you say that he doesn't notice you at all when your home?" He nodded shorly and bobbed his head down a couple times to get his point across. I leaned back further into my chair as I plotted.

"Well then, why don't we do something that he can't ignore. Clean your house like normal, do everything the same way you do it. But when your done, shower and dress very... sluty, yes lets go with sluty. Completely play it off as normal and that you do it everyday."

"Right, and he'll realize that he doesn't pay any attention to me!"

"And then you should have hot sexy sex!" He looked at me udderly shocked.

"I never said I was the innocent one, people just assumed I was, and assuming makes an ass out of you and me. And don't say it's Bakura poisoning my mind, we've hardly done anything together." I bit my tounge hard, why the hell did I say that? Now he going to...

"So what have you done then?" he said with a leecherous grin. Naughty, naughty Malik.

"Just some kissing."

"Not even heavy petting? Awww, so I'm guessing you didn't even get to third base."

I sighed heavily, "I don't even know what third base is. Bakura hasn't even fully told me what second base is."

His leecherous grin turned into and loving grin with a hint of truth in it. "It's really not my place to say. Do you still want that body for him, cause I can get all the supplies ready for next Thursday."

No matter what anyone thought, Malik didn't have things easy. With Marik being the way he is and being practically alone all the time. But he was such a good friend, better than Yugi ever was to me. He never allowed his opinions to interfere with what he was trying to do. He was always so good to me, a best friend if you could call it that. I don't know what he lables me as.

"That would be great if you could do that for me Malik, I hope my plan works out for you. Best of luck!"

He waved heartily back at me, "Goodbye Ryou, I hope you find out what third base is!" I waved back just as happily as I left the small coffee shop that we had our little meeting in. Why I was getting such odd looks I'll never know.

_Alright so here is our second chapter, pretty angsty but that doesn't matter becasue we shall have some yaoi in our next chapter. A promiss of yaoi for all!_

_ ** I really don't know how you could have not seen that pairing come along? I absolutly love the hikari/yami parings (not a big fan of puzzleshipping, but an occasional well written one is nice). Bronzeshipping is my second favorite hikari/yami paring. Nothing against puzzleshipping I just don't like Yami Yugi, kind of an ass. But I do enjoy some._

_ Until next time!_

_ ~TheeWiccaChick_


	3. Could You Tell Me

_ ANOTHER CHAPTER! Yay! Sorry just never thought I would get this far with this little story. _

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything that may come up in this story._

_ * WARNING: Some very heavy yaoi! I warn you now only for professional reasons. VERY HEAVY YAOI!_

"Bakura I'm home!" I yelled quite loudly through my empty flat. I knew he was around here somewhere, just not sure where.

"Yes hikari love? Why so happy, bring good news from Malik?" I set my stuff by the door and slipped off my outdoor shoes.

"Yes, he agreed to help me get you a body. He said he would have all the stuff ready by next Thursday. We talked some too, I didn't realize how bad it was at his house." Bakura looked a little shocked at this.

"What do you mean hikari dear? Is Marik not treating Malik well?" I remembered all that Malik had told me about Marik, and how sad and frail Malik looked as he told me. Tears welled up in my eyes at the memory of it. I felt a goast of arms wrap themselves around me.

"Do you mind if we continue this conversation in the Shadow Realm, where I can actually hold you; or close enough to it?" I nodded my head yes as the shadows slowly consumed the room I was standing in. The arms that were holding me so tender became fully solid. I colasped slowly to the cool floor as Bakura continued to hold me.

"He, Marik, he... h-he... h-h-he..."

"Yes Ryou love?" I took a deep breath and swallowed my tears.

"Marik treats Malik so bad. After Malik has spent his whole day cleaning the whole house for Marik. Marik comes home and doesn't even notice. He comes home and he... he... brutally fucks Malik. He's so rude, he's so brutal. And Malik doesn't care, he's so sickeningly devoted to Marik; he forgives Marik for everything. He told me that he crys after Marik leaves him, that Marik won't even look him in the eyes, that he sometimes doesn't prepare him for it. How could Marik be so crule to Malik when Malik does everything for him?" Bakura soothingly rubbed my back as I told him of Maliks troubles. We sat there quitely for a while as he tried to sooth me. He finally broke the silence of the shadow realm.

"Maybe Marik doesn't know how to express his true feelings. Think, he was born from darkness; not even I can get as angry as Marik must get. Marik knows nothing else but hate and pain. Maybe he is showing Malik the only love he knows. I had a family, I had one a long time ago; but I still remember what real love is. It's what I show you everyday. Now about Maliks 'sick devotion', maybe thats the only love he's ever known. If you think abut it Ryou they're both messed up, and perfect for each other because of that. Just like you and me."

"Like you and me how?"

"Well, we both had loving families before that was all changed. And we both now hold the love for each other that we knew with our families before. We are also perfect for each other." I lit up inside, he was such a sweet man to me.

"I love you Bakura."

"I love you too Ryou." We kissed chastely, then sat back into each others arms.

My thoughts traveled back to the other subject me and Malik had talked lightly about. Why wouldn't Malik tell me about what second and third base was. It can't be to bad, can it. Maybe it was just not his place to say what it was. Bakura hasn't really informed me on much of anything. Was what we did last night second base? It all confused me, I don't understand why they had to name these kinds of things. It seems pretty stupid to me. I'm just being bitter because I can't figure it out!

"Ryou darling, what is troubling you?Are Malik's problems still bothering you?"

"No, it's about what me and Malik also talked about and it's kinda confusing me."

"Well whats bothering you hikari dearest?" I looked up as innocently as I could at my yami. I wanted to ensure an answer this time.

"Well... what is second base." I asked sweetly as I stradled Bakuras lap so I could look him in the eyes. He looked really shocked that I had asked a question like that one.

"Hikari why are you asking such a question?" I kissed twice behind Bakura's ear as I ran my hands slowly through his hair lightly tugging at the ends.

"I just want to know Bakura, I promiss." I slowly wispered in his ear as I ran my hands through his hair again.

"Ryou if you don't stop I'm gonna show you what second base is."

"Show me, " I wispered slowly is his ear.

"Alright baby, heres the start of your running the bases lesson." I giggled at the funny name he had given it, he's gonna school me on this?

"Now to start, you always start at home. And it looks like your right at home on my lap so their's no need for that. Next is first base, or frenching as everybody else likes to call it. It's really simple look."

He wove his hands into my long white hair as he brought my lips crashing down on his. His tounge slowly creeped through my parted lips and met mine in a clashing war. Our tounges battled for silent dominance, which Bakura won. I groaned as his tounge mapped out the inside of my mouth. I wimpered as he tried to pull his tounge back.

I grabbed his face and pressed my tounge into his mouth. He moaned in shock at the intrusion. I ran my hands down his back as I mapped out the rest of his mouth. He pulled back as I ran my hands down his legs.

"Good, good. I think you have first base down. Now's time for second base, or other wise known as heavy petting. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it really fast." His eyes twinkled mischievously.

His hands slowly made their way down my back, kneeding at the flesh laid out for him. He slowly kissed his way down my jawline nipping every so often at my neck. It felt amazing as his hands slipped under my bottom firmly messageing and squeezing the flesh there. He sharply bit me in the neck, I jumped as his pointy canines sunk into the soft flesh of my neck.

He moved to pull away at the cry I let out, so I quickly grabbed his hair and held him in place. After he had gotten over the shock he continued his 'work'.

"Oh god Bakura!Oh...don't... don't stop...Bakura!" I groaned in discontent as he pulled away breathing deeply. We sat there as I was panting, trying to catch my breath.

"Hmmmmm, I was right. You did catch on quickly. Now on to third base or also known as going down. Baby your gonna have to lay down for this one."

"No, Bakura. It's my turn, you lay down."

"But Ryou, you don't know what your doing."

"I'll figure it out!" I roughly pushed him down onto the cool floor, he visibly shivered in anticipation as I slowly inched my way down his waist. I really didn't know what I was doing but to hell with it! I lifted his shirt slowly and kissed along the waist-band of his pants. I licked the hollow of his hip, and nibbled on the waist-band of his pants. I inched his pants down slowly as I follow down with kisses and nips.

"Mmmmm...Ryou baby..." Nope not gonna stop, it's my turn.

I noticed the huge length to my left, what the hell? How am I suppose to fit that anywhere in my body. If we ever do have sex I'm gonna be in a fucking wheelchair! Oh Ra give me the strength!

I licked and lightly kissed around the base as I planed my attack. I teasingly licked up the sides, but completly avoided the entire head. I quickly peeked up to see how Bakura was faring. Not to well, he was twisting a moaning everywhere. He looked to be in a great amount of pain, from what I could tell. He calmed down some after a few minutes. I took a deep breath and shoved as much of his length into my mouth as I could.

Quickly I worked my tounge everywhere and anywhere I could. He stiffened and arched his back uncomfortably as a large gush of cum flooded my mouth. I swallowed quickly trying not to choke. I missed some as it dribbled down my chin and onto my neck.

I pulled off of his cock as another gush spurted out and hit me in the middle of the face. I faintly heard a knocking but forgot about it as another gush of cum hit me in the face. Unfocussed eyes glanced up as I scooped the cum off my face and licked my fingers clean. He let out another groan and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I heard the knocking again as I finished scooping up the cum and cleaning my fingers.

"Bakura baby?" His clouded and unfocussed eyes glanced at me again as he whispered a horse 'hmmm'.

"Someone's at the door honey, I'm gonna go get it." He just nooded and let his eyes roll into the back of his head again as I slowly faded out.

I reawoke on my livingroom couch to the sound of frantic knocking. I ran to the door to find Malik standing outside it looking like a hot and sweaty mess.

"Yes Malik?"

"Ryou! You will never guess what happened!"

_ Cliffhanger of doom! _

_ I hope you enjoyed the yaoi, I know I did! Ryou did alot of dirty things for not knowing what he's doing! Stay tuned for a new chapter!_

_ ~TheeWiccaChick_


	4. My ET

_ Another chapter! I love doing this, this is fun. I think I'll keep doing this! (But what is this?) Anyway, I would like to let it be known that I love writing for my lovly fans, the so 'many' of you out there. I love all three of you!_

_ *Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song that is featured in this chapter!_

_(I'm not going to tell you because it's a surprise!)_

_ **Malik's flashbacks will be in his point of view along with any other flashbacks, they will be in that persons point of view._

_ ***Warning: Sexual themes and foul language!_

I pulled the panting and sweaty teen into my house; boy does that sound weird when you think it out loud. He was all sticky and gross, covered in dust and grime. But he was in such nice looking cloths. Nice lavender shirt with gold embrodery around the edges with a pair of leather pants; quite sexy.

He looked scared to death. He was hyperventalating in the middle of my livingroom, I hope he's alright.

"Malik, whats wrong? Please sit down before you keel over and die in the middle of my livingroom. Here sit down and I'll get you a glass of water, just relax a bit."

I quickly ran into the kitchen and poured him a glass of water. He was sitting on my couch; not hyperventalating, but still quite flushed and sweaty. I handed him the glass of water and he drank greedily.

"Malik, whats wrong? Why are you at my house sweaty, dirty," I glanced down to his lightly tanned dirty feet, "and with no shoes on?"

Did something bad ha-"

"Marik said he loved me." All my thoughts kinda stopped right then.

"I'm sorry, come again?"

"Marik said he loved me. He said he loved me then ran away."

"How did it happen?"

"Well..." Marik's eyes got cloudy as he flashed back to what had happened.

~~~~~**Flashback**~~~~~

** Another day of finishing our chores, but I actually feel excited today. Now when Marik comes home he's going to see me in my nice cloths and he will have to notice. I turned on the radio to listen to a little music before Marik comes home. Katy Perry's E.T. came on after the DJ was done talking about a hot new club that was setting up shop in town. I sang along with the lyrics of the song dancing around my livingroom.**

_**You're so hypnotizing**_

_**Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?**_

_**Your touch magnetizing**_

_**Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing**_

**I ran man hands down my sides dancing slowly to the beat of the song. All shyness was wearing off as I danced and sang. **

_**They say be afraid **_

_**You're not like the others, futuristic lover **_

_**Different DNA **_

_**They don't understand you**_

**I swayed my hips slower to the music before picking up again. I haven't danced in such a long time, I haven't had a reason to dance. I ran my hands slowly down my sides as I dipped my hips low to the lyrics of the song.**

_**You're from a whole other world **_

_**A different dimension **_

_**You open my eyes **_

_**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**_

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me **_

_**Infect me with your love and **_

_**Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me **_

_**Wanna be a victim **_

_**Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien **_

_**Your touch so foreign **_

_**It's supernatural **_

_**Extraterrestrial**_

**This song described Marik quite a bit, I graoned lowly as a dipped my hips again. Picturing Marik here slowly dancing and grinding his hips against mine.**

_**You're so supersonic **_

_**Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers **_

_**Your kiss is cosmic **_

_**Every move is magic**_

_**You're from a whole other world **_

_**A different dimension **_

_**You open my eyes **_

_**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**_

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me **_

_**Infect me with your love and **_

_**Fill me with your poison**_

**I groaned as my hands ran themselves through my hair and pulled on the ends, frusterated.**

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me **_

_**Wanna be a victim **_

_**Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien **_

_**Your touch so foreign I**_

_**t's supernatural **_

_**Extraterrestrial**_

_**This is transcendental **_

_**On another level **_

_**Boy, you're my lucky star**_

_**I wanna walk on your wavelength **_

_**And be there when you vibrate **_

_**For you I'll risk it all**_

**The front door opened as Marik stepped in through and set his coat on the coat rack. I heard him come in but didn't stop dancing and singing. Let him watch, in fact I'm going to kick it up a notch.**

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me **_

_**Infect me with your love and **_

_**Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me **_

_**Wanna be a victim **_

_**Ready for abduction**_

**I dipped my hips lower running my fingers seductivly down the front of my lavender shirt. Moaning as I closed my eyes and spun around to face Marik, I kept my eyes closed to pretend I didn't see him. I rolled my hips to the beat as the song was nearing it's end.**

_**Boy, you're an alien **_

_**Your touch so foreign **_

_**It's supernatural **_

_**Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial**_

_**Boy, you're an alien **_

_**Your touch so foreign **_

_**It's supernatural **_

_**Extraterrestrial**_

** "Malik, what are you doing?" **

** "Oh! Hello Marik! When did you get home?"**

** "Just now, how long have you been dancing in the livingroom like a stripper while dressed up as one?" I lightly slapped the front of his chest.**

** "Marik! I do this every day. Haven't you noticed me doing this?" I tilted my head cutely to the side.**

** "No Malik, I haven't." Marik crossed his arms tightly over his chest as he looked at me with suspicion. Then slowly the corners of his mouth rose and two sharp canines poked out in a shit eatting grin. Uh oh.**

** "So Malik, if you do this everyday you won't mind if I watch you dance some more, right?" Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! I only dance in the privacy of my own room, but if I don't dance now he'll know I'm lying, SHIT! **

** "Sure, why not? Just let me find a song..." I reached for the dial on the radio but he slapped my hand away rudely.**

** "No, no. Go hit the play button on the stereo, then hit the next button until you get to track seven. That song will be perfect for the 'occasion'." He said 'occasion' like we were having a sit-down dinner. I briskly walked over the large stereo sitting on my desk and pressed the button on the top of the system. I hit the next button until 'track 7' flashed up on the little screen. **

_**You know I love it when you're down on your knees **_

_**And I'm a junky for the way that you please **_

_**You shut me up when you swallow me down **_

_**My back to the wall you're going to town**_

**That asshole! This is the 'perfect song for the occasion'? I guess it's better than anything else he could have picked. I looked over to see if he was serious, the smug bastard had sat himself on the couch and was watching me! That asshole! He nodded his head at me and made a little gesture with his hand to start dancing.**

_**I almost told you that I loved you **_

_**Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie **_

_**I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me **_

_**I almost told you that I loved you**_

**I slowly grinded my hips to the dirty beat and lyrics to the song. Throwing my long hair back as I ran my hand suggestivly down my body. I wove my hands in my hair and dropped lower to the ground. **

_**I hate to say it but it has to be said **_

_**You look so fragile as I fuck with your head **_

_**I know it shouldn't but it's getting me off **_

_**If sex is the drug then what is the cost?**_

**I creeped my way up from my position on the carpet; following my rise were my hands creeping up the rest of my body. My hands followed all of my curves, grasping my hips as I reached full height. The simple move was ment to be seductive, but simple. I spin quickly around and sheilded my eyes with my bangs so he couldn't see me directly looking at him. **

_**I almost told you that I loved you **_

_**Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie **_

_**I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me **_

_**I almost told you that I loved you**_

**I glanced at Marik from beneath my lashes, he looked... hungry. Like a man at an oasis who had been in the desert all day. He looked ready to pounce, I'm surprised he hasn't yet. Marik doesn't usually hold back for anyone, what he wanted he got when he wanted it; so why wait now? Because he's watch me, like a lion watches it's prey. Gives it a false sense of security, then goes in for the kill. He's waiting to 'ravage' me to 'death'.**

**It sent shivers down my spine, straight to my groin.**

_**I'm not the one that you want, not the one that you need **_

_**My love is like a fucking disease **_

_**You can give me your hand, you can make your demands **_

_**I'm the hardest motherfucker to please**_

_**(Hey, Hey, Hey)**_

_**(Hey, Hey, Hey)**_

**I threw my head back and forth seductivly to each 'hey'. Twistng my hips back and forth I creeped my way over to where Marik was sitting on the couch. He perked up as I sauntered my way over to his seat, swaying my hips to the music. I sat myself in his lap, proceding to go through with a lap dance. I hope this works out.**

_**I almost told you that I loved you **_

_**Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie **_

_**I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me **_

_**I almost told you that I loved you**_

**I threw my head back as I grinded my hips aginst his. I groaned lightly at the prominent bulge in his jeans. I'm sure he is enjoying the show. I ran my hands through his hair, trailing my hands down his neck and down the front of his shirt.**

_**I almost told you that I loved you **_

_**Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie **_

_**I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me **_

_**I almost told you that I loved you**_

**I started to climb off his lap before he could firmly get a grasp on me. But as I was sliding off his lap he grabbed my hips and slammed them back onto his lap. **

** "And where did you learn to dance like that, hikari?"**

** "Egypt, a long time ago. I use to entertain my father and his guest he would have over. On rare occasions they were aloud to see my face as I danced, they would sometimes offer my father money for the night with me."**

** "Bastard!" Marik said, his voice full of venom and hate.**

** "Why do you care?"**

**Marik's eyes softened for a moment as he stroked my cheek. Looking at my face as if we were lovers, like I wish we were. **

** "Well Malik, maybe I love you. And maybe I don't know how to truly show it, but maybe you respond best to this type of love. We both don't know what real love is, do we?" I nodded my head 'no' to his question.**

** "I know you love me like I love you, but I need to leave now. I will be back."**

~~~~~**End of Flashback**~~~~~

"And after that he just left. He dropped me onto the couch grabbed his coat and left. I ran the whole way here, and here we are now." The fog covering Malik's eyes had cleared up and I could see worry and a little pain in them, but a spark of hope shined through.

"Ryou, why did he leave again? Does he have a secret life I don't know about? He always leaves me. Am I that bad?" Tears gathered in the corners of Maliks eyes as he slumped forward into my arms. He felt light for a boy his age and height. He must not be eatting well.

"Malik to be honest, I don't know. But I do know that he said that he would be back, so there is still some hope there. Please dry your eyes, love. I'll try to help you to the best of my abilities, ok? But first we need to get some food into you. You look skinnier than me, and that's saying something. Come on, put on a pair of my shoes and we'll go to that cafe you like so much."

He nodded in agreement at the mention of us going out. He got up and shuffled to the shoe mat and picked out a pair of sandals. I smiled warmly at him reaching for the door. We made our way down the street in a peaceful silence until Malik spoke up.

"So, where is Bakura? I figured he would have showed up by now."

"Oh. He's probably sleeping in his soul room right now."

"Why so early in the evening?" I smirked lightly, looking at Malik from the corner of my eye.

"I'll tell you at the cafe."

_ Well thats a new chapter! _

_ * I obviously don't own any of these songs._

_ E.T. belongs completly to Katy Perry and I Almost Told You I Loved You belongs to Papa Roach. I just used them because I believe they fit with the story. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and they're will be more to come!_

_ ~TheeWiccaChick_


	5. Not So Innocent

_ I'm sure you all know how this thing goes. It's the same old song and dance (hey I'm gonna have to use that some time). Please do enjoy my newest chapter._

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else that may appear in this chapter._

_ *Warning: I'm sure you know how this goes too, I mean it is rated M._

_ Enjoy!_

"So now tell me what's up with Bakura. Is he not feeling well or something else?" Malik said as he continued to stir his coffee annoyingly. Does he seriously have to sit there and continue to stir that bloody coffee?

"Or something else." I took a small sip from my tea, already knowing this was going to take a turn for the worst or best in a few seconds.

"What do you mean?" He took a huge bite of his puff pastry, smearing icing along the top of his cheek and on his nose.

"Well I hope that Bakura's feeling alright, he looked a little... spent... when I left him."

"Why, what did you do?" Malik mumbled around another bit of pastry. A blushed heavily and twisted a stray piece of snowy hair, my tea sat forgotten as I mumbled my meek answer.

"I kinda... went down... on... him..." I replied quietly. Malik choked on his bite of pastry, he repeatedly hit his chest until he swallowed the bite of puff pastry.

"What...*cough*...wha...*cough*...what did you say? I'm sorry I must not have heard that correctly. Did you just say you went down on him?" I nodded in unsure affirmation, Malik is my good friend I sure he won't judge me. He responded quickly to my nod.

"That's what I thought you said. What compelled you to do such and thing? I mean, your Ryou Bakura. Your the picture of innocence, the poster-boy of naive, the child of the 'untouched gardens'. What are you doing going down on an ex-evil master mind? The world makes no sense anymore!"

"Calm down Malik, please I don't you need to throw another fit in the cafe; I like this cafe. I just wanted to step out of my shell for Bakura, that's what people in love do; they step out of their comfort zones. I just wanted to do something for him, he's done so much for me that I didn't want to feel like I couldn't contribute. But I feel that I just didn't know what I was doing."

"Well, what makes you think that?"

"Well, it was my first time doing something like 'that', I'm a little worried that I didn't do it right."

Malik leaned back uncomfortably in his seat. He sat with a confused expression,worrying his bottom lip.

"I really don't know how to explain it to you really. I've never really had to do it myself, Mariku isn't one for foreplay so I wouldn't know much about 'that'." Malik rested his hands on top of each other, nervously playing with his fingers; he looked like I felt.

...The silence was heavy at our table, sinking into the cracks of the unfinished and festering conversation between the two brooding men.

"...So... what exactly did you do then...?" Malik asked softly and he looked everywhere but where the conversation was being focused. I followed his lead a bit and tried not to make direct eye contact with him. I lightly scratched under the sleeve of my soft jacket that I threw on before we left, a nervous custom I had acquired over the past few years.

"... I um... licked his...um..." I cleared my throat sharply, hoping that he got the subtle way I was avoiding saying actual sentences, "...with my..." I cleared my throat again, he nodded briefly closing his eyes in his own embarrassment. We usually can talk about these kinds of things, but with it being me doing these things there's almost an unspoken taboo. Malik cleared his own throat, trying to keep his voice casual.

"So did he... 'finish'?" He stressed the finish, I blushed as I remembered what had transpired earlier. I twisted nervously in my seat at the memory. I nodded at a loss for words, I kept my wall of stone up as he looked at he with calculation in his deep lavender eyes.

"Did you both enjoy yourselves?" He asked quietly waiting for my answer. I looked up at him, my eyes connecting with his for the first time in a while; hold his gaze to mine. I thought long and hard.

There was no question that Bakura had enjoyed himself, but did I enjoy it? Did I enjoy being able to do something for the one that I love? Did I enjoy doing those things to Bakura? Did I enjoy being the one to do those things? The answer was really simple, but complicated all at once. I enjoyed it, no doubt, but should I feel this awkward about it?

"Yes, I loved it and I'm positive Bakura enjoyed himself." I looked coyly off to the side, blushing fiercely. Malik beamed at me, he looked relieved that I had confessed. He looked at me with shining endearment, reaching across the small table to ruffle my hair teasingly chuckling heartily at my embarrassment.

"Well then I guess that's all that matters. I'm sure if there's anything that needs 'tweaking'; you can take that up with the 'boss'." I smacked his hands away annoyed with him all the sudden. I fixed my once perfect hair with my twitching fingers.

"Bakura is not my boss!" I spat unhappily.

"From the sounds of it, I think Ryou has our Bakura by the balls." A deep husky voice said from beside us. We both jumped at the sudden appearance of Mariku. When had he gotten here? And ,oh Ra; how much had he heard? I froze in worry, how much had he heard? Mariku leant down closely to my ear, his hot breath rushing into my ear making chills prick up my spine.

"I heard enough little Ryou, not an Angel anymore I guess. And from the sounds of it Bakura really did enjoy himself, don't worry about it." He ruffled my hair as well and sat by Malik. My deer-caught-in-the-headlights look didn't cease as Mariku picked up Malik's forgotten coffee.

"You know I don't like it when people talk about me when I'm not there." My eye's widened comically as Bakura materialized beside me, looking rather annoyed but only mildly. His translucent form sat down on the chair next to mine.

"How can you sit in that chair without falling through like I did when I was in transparent form?" Mariku whined lightly.

"Practice," Bakura says looking at his transparent nails arrogantly.

"Speaking of practice, how was yours and Ryous..-"

"MARIKU!" Bakura's eyes narrowed as Mariku stopped talking and glanced at me.

"How is work?" I frantically ask, doing anything to change the subject. The manic gleam in his eyes dulled as he took my bait, the last thing I needed was Mariku to start a fight with someone that nobody else but me, him and Malik could see.

"Work is work, nothing much I can say about construction that would move a conversation along. How is the book store business doing?"

"I just sell the books," I waved my hand dismissively.

"And how often are you working at the book store?" Malik asked off handedly.

"Several hours on the weekends, most of my weeks are free unless they need someone to fill in for one of the sick workers."

"That's good because we are doing the ritual tomorrow night. The moon will be at it's fullest tomorrow night and we will need to take advantage of that if we want this body-thing to work." Mariku made a vague hand gesture in Bakura's direction as he took a sip from Malik's now cold coffee. He scrunched up his face in disgust as he swallowed the once pleasing coffee.

"This coffee taste like shit, too much creamer and sugar. If you drank stronger coffee maybe you wouldn't be such a pussy all the time."

"If drinking my coffee strong means turning into a dick like you, then I'll take my pussy coffee. Maybe it was the coffee that turned you into a huge asshole. And my coffee isn't a pussy, it is a very nice coffee with hazel nut creamer and five sugars; it's hardly a pussy coffee." Mariku looked at the styrofoam coffee cup he was still holding with horror.

"What the fuck did I just drink?" Mariku asked with slowly forming horror.

"You just drank a pussy coffee," Bakura said with a smirk, resting back in his seat to watch Mariku's twitching face and Malik's progressively reddening face. I watched from my seat uneasily as Mariku and Malik slowly got angrier and angrier. I had to stop this before it reached the point of no return.

"What will I need to get for the ritual?" I asked slowly, watching Malik's eyes glance over to my uneasy self. His eyes gradually softened and his face turned back into it's lightly tanned complexion. He huffed and scratched the back of his head lightly, ruffling his already full hair.

"Well, we're going to need seven candles in seven different colors. Two knives one blessed and one not. A couple pendants, and some burning sticks." Malik stated matter of factly.

"And you expect us to just have this shit lying around our house, do you?" Bakura said sardonically.

"No, we have most of it. We just need another knife, we don't expect you to 'just have that shit lying around'. Pipe the fuck down, Bakura." Mariku said monotonously, eyes drooping in a bored manor.

"You know what you motherfucker, when I get my fucking body I'm gonna-" mine and Mailk's eyes widened in horror as the fight became more heated between the two yami's. Malik stood up from his seat frantically, giving the table and the fuding yami's a shake.

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the restroom. Feel free to join," he gave Bakura a poignant look and made his way to the small single person bathroom the cafe had to offer. Bakura huffed in minor annoyance and slowly faded away, the small wisps of purple and maroon smoke the only thing left behind.

Mariku smirked in amusement as he picked up the styrofoam cup that was knocked over after Mailk's retreat.

"I have to say that he is quite brave, I wouldn't use these bathrooms at all." I glanced back over to Mariku as he looked disinterestly at the now nonvacant men's room. That struck a nerve in me, how coud this man be such a jerk. For lack of a better term, Mariku was being an ass.

"What is wrong with you two?" I asked, letting the small amount of disgust I held seep through my voice. I laid my hands flat on the sticky table, pulling them back shortly after in greater disgust. Mariku shot me a confused look, his eye brows shooting into his hair line in slight shock.

"What do you mean, I've always treated my hikari that way." I gave an exasperated sigh, annoyed with him even more.

"No, between you and Bakura. I thought you two would get along, seeing that you are both yami's." He gave a sarcastic laugh as he leaned back into his seat, setting his dirty work boots on the table. The clunk of the heavy boots knocked off some of the dirt and dust that was on them, and dare I say it; it improved the look of the table.

"Me and Bakura have never gotten along. In fact yami's don't get along in general. The personalities clash and make just one huge chaotic cluster-fuck. Yami's rarely get together, like hikari's rarely get together; and we get along just about the same. And don't you feed me any bullshit about you not wanting to be friends with Yugi because you felt like you were imposing, I'm not gullible like Malik. I know that he was a major dick that had set sail on the S.S Pompous Ass with his yami after Battle City. I know he was just using you."

His words hit me hard, not only were they true but they were spot on. I went through a tough time after Battle City, with regaining my ability to live again and earning back the respect of my friends; I was all but jumping through hoops to have them accept me again. Finally, I gave up and stopped trying; and they stopped pretending to be nice to me. They ignored me and I pretended that it didn't hurt, and we all just moved on.

"Why do you treat Malik the way you do?" He looked taken aback by my straight forwardness, and puffed out a bit of air from between his teeth. He raised an eye brow in question, running a hand through his thick spiked hair.

"Because I can, he is my hikari." He said this in an obvious and sardonic tone.

"That doesn't give you the right to abuse him. You hurt him alot. You never apologize; you never ask him if he's alright. You just take, take, take and expect to not have to give anything back in return! You are the definition of an asshole!" He looked surprised that I had yelled, and to be quite honest I was surprised too. I half expected him to be angry with me, or at least frown, but a slow smile pricked at the corners of his lips and eyes as a slow rumbling laugh burst from him. I brought my eyebrows together in confusion, and cocked my head slightly to the side.

"And what is so funny?" I said annoyed and confused.

"You-" he said choking on his laughter, "You remind me so much of him." Now I was completely confused.

"Who?"

"Malik, when he was younger. Sweet and polite one moment, but feisty and rabid if provoked. You reminded me of him so much right there, it made me kinda miss how sweet and independent Malik use to be. That's why I hated him so much."

"That's not a plausible reason for hurting someone!"

"Calm down, there is a method to my madness. After he became so dependant on other people after Battle City, I just wanted him to be like his old self. Independent and feisty, not so like a doormat. I was hoping that if I hurt him enough he would just snap and finally try and do something about it. I just want... the old Malik back." He looked unhappy, and maybe even...sad. He really does love his hikari, he just has a horrible way of showing it.

"I get it, you love him but you just don't know how to show it. I have to say that your method is shit. It's not working and it's not going to work. Malik is too scared to disobey, and wouldn't disobey you anyway. He is too devoted." I spat the last work with venom. Mariku raised his eyebrow in question, tapping his dirty boots on the table.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is pretty bad. That's not love Mariku, that's fear. It's not the same thing, you can't love someone and fear them at the same time. It would never work."

"It seems to be working pretty well for me!" He raised his voice, eyebrow twitching and veins popping in his neck.

"Oh yes, it's working great for you two. At this rate you will be happily married in a couple of months and be the happiest couple alive!" Bitter sarcasm arose along with the volume of my voice. My words must have struck some sort of nerve, he deflated a bit and looked away from my annoyed gaze. He looked... guilty, not 'apology worthy' guilty but guilty enough to show some shame.

"And what do you suppose I do? Fucking walk right up to him sing him a fucking sonnet and then passionately kiss under a full moon? Ryou darling, in case you haven't fucking noticed; I don't do romantic." Mariku stated in a clipped sardonic tone. I leaned against the table, mulling over my thoughts; and processing what he said slowly. I raised an eyebrow in question, grinning stupidly.

"'Passionately kiss under a full moon'? Have you been reading Malik's romance novels again?" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped from behind my hand. My eyes light up in amusement as he scowled at me.

"Fuck off Ryou," I giggled louder, "How is you making jokes helping?" My giggles had died down my now, I slowly wiped the small amount of tears that had gathered in the corners in my eyes.

"I'm sure we can figure this out."

**~~~With Bakura and Malik~~~**

Malik placed his hands on the small sink in the bathroom, starring at the hard lines of his eyeliner. He fixed the small smudges in the corners if his eyes. The translucent figure of Bakura appeared behind him in the mirror. Malik finished with his priming, turning to look Bakura full in the face, he placed his hands on the sink behind him leaning against the cool porcelain.

"Look Bakura, I know you and Mariku don't get along too well but could you two try to be civil? You want your body don't you," Malik waited for the slow incline of Bakura's head.

"Well then I need you two to get along, for now. It won't work if their is too much negative energy in the area. It took me weeks to get Mariku's just right, I'm hoping that yours and Ryou's connection will strengthen the bond and speed the process along."

Malik's thin lightly tanned fingers stroked the smooth cold white porcelain, gazing at the shocking contrast his skin had with the pure white counter. He shuffled his feet across the tiled flooring, Ryou's hardly used sandals scuffing against the grainy off-white floor tiles. Bakura had noticed the guilty eyes and the unhappy look on Malik's solemn face, he looked broken and used.

"He really fucked you up, didn't he?" The smooth baritone of Bakura's voice echoed in the small bathroom. Malik's head shot up in question, halting the mindless stroking of the counter and shuffling of his sandal clad feet.

"Who?" Malik questioned back unknowingly. Bakura rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back on his right leg.

"Mariku of course, he really fucked you up."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that, Bakura." Malik's voice softened, lowering to a soft and submissive tone.

"Like he has literally fucked you into submission. He has forced you to act like a fucking slave all day, then he comes home has his way with you, then throws you away like a piece of shit!" Bakura's voice raised to piercing level, hitting the protective strings inside Malik's body. Malik cringed at Bakura's octave and the truth in his words.

"And what am I suppose to do, I don't have a choice." The tears in Malik's voice were evident, it hit Bakura hard.

Bakura got flashbacks of a young silver haired boy yelling for his parents as they were pried away from his small feeble hands. He got another flashback of a slightly older white haired boy sitting in his fathers lap at a hospital, crying slowly in loss.

"Does he hit you?" Bakura spoke softly. Malik shook his head vigorously, looking at Bakura with tear stained cheeks.

"No, because I have no other place to go. Isis and Odion didn't want anything to do with Mariku, so we packed up and moved over here. Mariku is rough during sex and doesn't pay me any attention, but he has never hit me." Malik had firmly stated the last part.

"No, he just fucks you against your will," Bakura spat back.

"It's not against my will," Malik said gingerly.

"Oh, so you want to be fucked like a whore and then left like one? Well then, by all means stay with him. He is treating you like you want to be treated." Bakura held out his arms in a mock welcoming manner.

"I am not a whore. I just... love him... too much. I just can't help myself around him sometimes, I just want to please him."

"And you think lying on your back and taking it is making him happy?" Malik nodded shyly.

"He has always wanted my submission, why not give it too him?"

Bakura shook his head slowly, stepping forward. The wispy smoke that licked at the edges of his body swayed with the steady movement. Malik watched as Bakura made his way closer to Malik, slowly invading his personal space. Malik pressed himself firmly to the cold counter, shivering when the freezing cold porcelain touched his warm lower back. Bakura's eyes softened thinking back to both of the crying little boys.

"Crying does not fix things my dear, action can fix all your problems if you use it the right way. I know I am not the best person to be saying that, but it is true. Dry your eyes and listen to me."

Bakura spoke softly calming his and Malik's nerves. Malik glanced at his reflection in the mirror and wiped his tear stained cheeks. He took a couple deep breaths, stealing his nerves again. He turned and looked into Bakura's soft eyes, blinking the rest of his tears away.

"Mariku does not want you to lie there a take it like a whore. He wants you to fight him. He is primal hate, a powerful and lustful being. He will be rough no matter what, but what he really wants is a fight from you. He wants the excitement of taking down his prey and getting to devour it slowly in victory. You will find that it is much more enjoyable for the both of you. Stop acting like a doormat and man up. He wants the old independent Malik, not the pussy Malik that drinks cute coffee and lays on his back for him." Malik nodded slowly and cleared away the rest of his tears.

He looked at Bakura with gratification, thanking him wordlessly for helping him in the only way Bakura can. Malik's cheeks darkened in embarrassment.

"You know, I never thought that Mariku would be gay. He always seemed like the type that would hate gay people, you know; all about the ladies." Malik rubbed his warm cheeks. Bakura's low rumbling laugh echoed in the small dirty bathroom.

"Malik, he works at a construction site with a bunch of half naked, sweaty guys. He's practically a fourth of the Village People!"

Bakura choked on his last sentence, gwaffing at the obviousness of Mariku's sexuality. Bakura's laughter was contagious in the small bathroom, soon Malik was laughing along with Bakura, leaning on the sink for balance. He wiped new tears out of his eyes, swallowing the last of his laughter.

"Yeah, I guess I was pretty 'clueless' to that one huh?"

"I'll say," Bakura answered in return.

**~~~Back in the Cafe~~~**

I ordered myself and Mariku new drinks, still waiting for Bakura and Malik to exit the bathroom. A brown haired waitress bounced up to our small table carrying three piping hot styrofoam cups on a small tray. She handed me my plain tea and set down Maliks hot hazelnut coffee, she took Mariku's plain black coffee off the tray and tucked the tray under her arm. Her hand lingered on the cup as Mariku reached for his own coffee. He glared at the girl, as she stared at his 'unique' hair style.

"You know, a fucking picture would last longer. My coffee isn't gonna stay hot forever." The girl blushed and retracted her hand, cradling it to her chest like she was in pain. I felt a little sorry for her, she looked like a trapped animal.

"Thank you Miss." I said softly, she turned and looked at me with thankfulness and bowed respectfully then left quickly.

"You know Mariku, you don't have to be a dick to everyone. It's not their fault they have to look at your ridiculous hair." Bakura's low baritone sounded next to me, sounding as annoyed as ever. Malik rolled his eyes, sitting down next to Mariku again. Mariku glanced at Malik from the corner of his eye, noting the puffy cheeks and red- rimmed eyes.

"Oh hikari, I thought you had fallen in and we had to send in a rescue squad." Mariku said sarcastically.

"Hnnn," Malik rolled his eyes again is response; annoying Mariku further due to the lack of a proper response. Malik picked up his fresh coffee and sipped in appreciation, closing his eyes and enjoying the warm coffee. Malik groaned in pleasure as the warm liquid exited the styrofoam cup and entered his mouth, scorching it pleasantly. Mariku's eyes widened in shock at Malik's sensual reaction to the coffee.

"Bet you wish you were that 'pussy coffee' right about now." Bakura said smugly. Mariku shot Bakura a scathing glare, daring him to push his buttons.

"Now calm down you two dip-shits! We have to finish planning for the ritual. Ryou, thanks for the fresh coffee; I really needed it!" Malik said in gratitude setting his coffee down gingerly.

I don't know what Bakura said to Malik, but it worked. He seemed to be like he use to be, confident and sexy. Wearing his sensuality on his sleeve like an expensive perfume.

"No problem Malik." I answered back.

Malik nodded leaning forward and rested his lightly tanned arm on the table top. He glanced at Mariku's dirty boots propped up on the top of the table. His lip curled in disgust at the copious amounts of dirt and sawdust on the table.

"Ok, so the ritual is gonna be something like this..."

_I know I've been kinda dragging my feet on this chapter. It took me awhile to finally work some dialogue out for Mariku. I didn't really want him to be really out of character. I was really under the impression that Mariku wouldn't just hurt Malik for no reason, and never physically. He was more into psychological pain than physical pain. _

_Anyways, I tried to show a stronger side of Ryou and softer side of Bakura. And I tried to incorporate those emotions with other people involved. I do enjoy Deathshipping and Thiefshipping, but this a yami/ hikari based story. Sorry! No offense to anybody who likes fancy coffees, I'm more of a tea kind of girl myself. And I was not hating on Mariku's hair, I love his wild and dangerous looking hair!_

_I want to thank all my awesome reviewers and all the great people who read, favorited my story, and added it to their story alerts! You people are the reason I write so thank you! Until next time!_

_TheeWiccaChick_


	6. So This Is Bakura

_Now I sure you want to get to the story so I will keep this section very short. I didn't want to go into too much detail with the ritual scene because to be honest I don't want to bore you , my lovely readers, to death. But I feel that the scene is just necessary, you can't just start a chapter with, 'Bakura has a body now!'; it makes no sense. Believe me, if the flow of the story did not depend on it I would cut the whole scene out myself._

_Oh, and I do hope your catching on with Bakura's speaking quirks. Speaking in proper English one moment ,his 'softer' moments if you will; and when fighting with Mariku very unabashed sarcasm and venom. I really wanted his way of speaking to change and be noticeable through the story. So I really do hope your getting that!_

_Rated: 'M' because I fucking can!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else that may appear in this story. Could you imagine if I did, it would not be for children I can tell you that much!_

The swirling of smoke wafted through the small living room in Malik and Mariku's small flat. The indistinguishable scent wafted around me, making my nose itch in slight irritation. My nerves were running rampant at this point, hoping that Malik really did know what he was doing. The low lighting and unsettling silence did nothing to steady my nerves. I glanced over to the figures shadowed in the darkness, two figures cloaked in long purple robes; the smaller of the two speaking in some long forgotten language. The only familiar words being: 'Ra' 'Anubis' and 'Osiris'. I shuffled on my feet nervously, waiting for my part to come.

I glanced to the taller of the two figures, Mariku, who was not chanting but holding a heavy golden rod affixed with a smoldering bundle of incense. He looked back at me, his look was serious but slightly reassuring. I looked to my left, looking at Bakura in his spirit form. I knew he knew what Malik was saying, he looked as if he was reminiscing; remembering a time when the world did not hate every breath he took and he didn't live the life of a criminal. He can relive that innocent life again, being able to sleep peacefully with someone that won't try and kill him. This gave me some peace as well.

Malik turned around still chanting, but now he was holding the blessed dagger that he showed me before we had started. He approached along with Mariku, holding the dagger above his head and pointing in the direction of the full moon. He lowered his hand that held the dagger and held it out to me.

"Do you Ryou Bakura, allow the almighty gods to give your beloved yami the gift of breath again?" Mariku spoke in an authorative and commanding tone.

"Yes, I allow my yami the new life bestowed by the gods." I spoke in a strong and sure voice, letting my desires to show through.

"And do you accept that you must give your pure blood to allow the once tainted blood of a criminal to be pure once again? That you must give blood to allow blood to roam through now dry veins." Mariku spoke again.

"Yes, I allow my palm to be marked as a sacrifice for my loved one to once again have blood running through his body and his parched veins." I said in a low voice.

Malik held out the gold encrusted knife for me to take, I grasped it firmly by the handle and held the weighted knife securely. I turned to Bakura, he spirit form now looked much more solid than he did before and he had more color; like a washed out watercolor painting. I saw the faint traces of a tan and a scar. I reached out and held my hand palm up over his outstretched hand.

I sliced my palm, drawing a thin line down the center of my hand. I hissed slightly in pain, but other wise didn't feel the sting of the extremely sharp knife. I looked into Bakura's light grey eyes, he looked at me with approval shining brightly in his eyes.

"With my pure blood, I give you a new life. You , my yami, have now paid for all your sins in full." I turned over my hand and let the small amount of blood that accumulated there drip onto his transparent hand.

The first drop hit the floor with a wet splat. The second drop hit his hand and went through his hand like a heavy liquid going through a lighter liquid. The third drop hit his hand, the wet splat was heard again but this time the blood had landed on his hand. Two more drops hit Bakura's solid hand, collecting in his wide cupped palm. I pulled my hand back looking at the cut in my palm. Bakura took the knife from my hands, hefting the weight in his now much larger hand.

"I , Touzoku-ou, promise to live the life of a man. I have paid for my sins in full and plan on living a new life. I give my tainted to gods and accept new blood as a blessing. I drink of my blood and the blood of the pure."

He took the knife and sliced down the center of the palm that still held my blood. He brought his hand up to his mouth and let the mixed blood to run down the back of his throat. He brought the clean palm back down to my view, the cut down the middle of his palm had healed leaving behind a thin scar down the center of his calloused palm. I glanced curiously at my own hand and saw the same scar on my smaller and softer looking hands. Malik took back the knife and held it above his head again.

"By the gods, Bakura Touzoku-ou, you may now live your new life. May you use your second chance wisely." The smoke suddenly cleared from the room, and my worries were washed away. I had Bakura, I had Bakura all to myself and no one could tell me any different! We didn't need the shadow realm to touch each other, we could live our lives!

The shock wore off of me as I looked at Bakura's new body, it looked different from the form I was use to seeing him in. His stark white hair was now a dirty gray color and it held streaks of dark lavender. His skin was slightly darker that mine, but he seemed lighter than Malik's tanned complexion. He was tall, an inch or two taller than Mariku and held a sort of regalness in his broad shoulders. He had long muscular arms and legs, and a strong jaw. My breathing hitched at the scar that lightly marred the flesh over his eye. It was only slightly noticeable due to his slightly darker complexion. His eyes seemed the most changed. Instead of the rustic brown I was use to his eyes were an amazing shade of lavender and purple. He was... handsome... a complementary mix of the old Bakura and the previous Bakura. He held out his arms, testing the strength he had in them. He caught my gazed and smiled cheekily.

"So what do you think love?" He said in a rasping low baritone.

My resolve broke and I tackled Bakura, hugging him to death and letting my tears run down his bare chest. He was actually here, for me to hold and never let go of. He was mine forever.

"I take it your happy then, Ryou." Bakura said, the teasing evident in his voice. He was grinning ear to ear in a lecherous way, but his eyes held a common warmth. This was the man I fell in love with.

I pulled away from his body and wiped away the tears that covered my face. I smiled brightly at him; taking in the new Bakura, the new Bakura that was all mine. My, I don't think I'll get tired of that any time soon.

"I would love you no matter what form you were given." I replied honestly.

"Even a flat-chested girl with a lazy eye?" Bakura said teasingly.

"Well, now your pushing it. You'd have to be really good at cleaning or cooking." I pulled back slightly, tapping my lip in mock seriousness. Bakura wrapped his solid arms around my back and pulled me to his still bare chest. He ran his lightly tanned finger over my lip smiling all the while.

"I can promise you, I'm good for more than cooking and cleaning." He pulled me closer to his body.

"Hmmm, promise?" I hummed happily.

"Sure do," Bakura gave a dazzling smile and a wicked wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I was talking about cooking and cleaning, Mr. One-track-mind." Bakura pouted unhappily, jutting his lip out in mock sadness.

Mariku took this inopportune time to butt into our conversation.

"I know it's a lovely reunion in all, but don't you think Bakura could get some cloths on? I do realize with a body like that it's gonna be hard keeping them on, but my Ra, you are in a strip of fabric!" Mariku said exasperated, he rolled his eyes teasingly and wiggled his eye brows at Bakura.

Bakura's arms tightened around be, he growled deep in the back of his throat and his shoulders raised defensively. It reminded me of a stray cat that was being cornered by a stranger with a broom and a squirt bottle. Bakura's chest vibrated with the deep rumbling that he was making. I couldn't help but think of what Bakura would look like with a pair of cat ears and his dirty grey shoulder-length hair raised on end, with a long grey tail swishing threateningly behind him. The thought made me giggle a bit, the thought was just too cute! Bakura stopped his hissing to glance down at me.

"And what is just so funny?" He said testily.

"Maybe it's your sad excuse for a man skirt. Looks more like a mini-skirt!" Mariku cackled before I could reply.

"Oh please Mariku, you wish you could look this good in a 'skirt'. Your just jealous that I have an amazing body!" Bakura said haughtily, teasing Mariku and aggravating him further. I rolled my eyes at the two, it hasn't even been five minuets and their trying to kill each other already!

"You've got some fucking nerve! When I get my fucking hands on you...!" The veins in Mariku's neck popped, another explosive 'cluster fuck' has begun. Luckily Malik stepped in before I was caught in the middle of World War III, keeping in mind that I'm still painfully held against Bakura's chest.

"Will you two stop playing grab ass and help me fucking pick up this living room?"

Malik said poignantly looking at Mariku and Bakura. His glare left no room for argument. Bakura let go of me unwillingly, I took in a much needed breath. I stepped away from the still aggravated Bakura and rubbed my sore back.

"Yeah, I can help clean. But can Mariku do it without tiring himself out. It's hard work for such a sensitive guy." Bakura said pouting mockingly at Mariku. The veins in his neck that had settled flared again and his knuckles cracked in fury. Bakura laughed at Mariku's aggravated expression.

"That fucking tears it!" Mariku yelled, suddenly launching himself at Bakura's cackling form. Mariku landed on Bakura an audible 'oof' was heard before the first punch was thrown.

I looked shocked at the two evenly matched yami's fighting in the middle of Malik's living room. I looked over to Malik to find that he didn't look too shocked, he actually looked like he was expecting this. I really don't know why I'm so shocked, I felt like I already knew it would end up like this. I turned back to the two yami's having a fist fight on the floor only to see that Bakura had Mariku in a full on melvin. Malik stood right beside me, shaking his head slowly in disappointment.

"A hundred bucks says they both kill each other by the end of the week." Malik said darkly.

"From the looks of the fight they won't make it past tonight." I said just as darkly.

"Oh they will, they'll get tired soon enough and call it even until they get enough strength to try and kill each other again." Malik snorted a bit, turning to blow out the row of candles.

"I sure hope so..." I turned as well, helping him clean around the two fighting yami's. Well, tonight has been eventful. I can't wait until Bakura gets settled into his new body, then we can live like a couple is suppose to.

_Oh, they will be living together but it won't always be sweet. I have some plans for both Ryou and Bakura and Malik and Mariku. Their is going to be some conflict later on in the story, but between who and about what? Just wait and see! _

_Anyways, I know the chapter is quite short but in my defense it was suppose to be a short chapter. It was just some details on the ritual and a description of Bakura's lovely new body. Can somebody spell 'delicious'! I wanted to combine the two bodies of Bakura because I just had the loveliest picture of what I wanted Bakura to look like. (Yeah I had this shit planned out!) And I don't think any of you are complaining are you! _

_Any who, I hope you enjoyed my little filler chapter. Tune back in next week for a full installment of my story!_

_TheeWiccaChick_


End file.
